Perfect Weapon
by SPNWinchesters
Summary: previously Andi Pitts  Nobody ever knew that Jake Pitts of Black Veil Brides had a sister until she comes to live with him. How does Jake react when she falls in love with Andy Six? Read to find out!
1. The beginning

**Howdy there! I haven't ever done this before, so I'm just gonna write and see what happens. :P**

**-Me**

**P.S. I don't own anything except Andromeda, Kassi, Nikki, and Krista.**

Andy's POV

As Jinxx, Ash and I sat on the couch in the studio going over some lyrics, Jake came into the room on his phone.

"Andromeda Jay Pitts, don't you dare!" He exclaimed, kicking the door shut. "I don't care, Andi, don't." I glanced up at him and he shook his head at me, signaling that it wasn't me he was talking to. "I miss you too, Andi, but running away from mom without telling her is a horrible idea." He rubbed his forehead, rolling his eyes at us. "Talk to mom about it, then call me. I love you too, Andi. Buh bye." He pushed the end button on his phone then sat down next to me, rubbing his temples.

"What's up, Jake?" I asked as he leaned back with a groan. He glanced over at me with slitted eyes before sighing.

"My sister wants to come see me." He said.

"What's so bad about that?" Christian asked, coming into the room with a bottle of mountain dew in his hand.

"She wants to come **live **with me." He scowled at the ground. I got up and patted his back.

"So what's the problem?" I asked bluntly. He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"It wouldn't be fair to her. I'm always working, plus that situation with Aimee..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "It's just a bad idea." He rolled his eyes. "I'm going home. See you guys tomorrow." He left, his eyes sad and disappointed.

"Something's up with him..." Ash trailed off. I nodded.

**So what do you guys think? Good bad? Ok? Hate it? Love it? REVIEW!**


	2. Happy Days

**Hey guys! Another chapter! This is a big breakthrough for me! Hehe. This chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**-Me**

**P.S. Jake?**

**Jake Pitts: She doesn't own anything. I am my own person. **

**Andi Pitts: She owns me! And Nikki, Kassi and Krista.**

**Jake Pitts: Well she doesn't own me or BVB or any BVB songs.**

**Me: Well there you have it folks!**

Andi's POV

I threw my phone across the room, a scream making it's way from deep in my chest. "I HATE YOU JAKE!" I screamed, slamming my fist into the wall.

"HEY! KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE!" My mom's irritated voice carried up to me. I ignored it, turning on my stereo to high. Andy Six's voice soothed my anger and I fell asleep to his deep, melodic singing.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I groggily got up and picked it up from the floor, dismayed to see a large crack down the screen. "Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hey Andi, it's Jake." My anger boiled. My fist clenched automatically and I had to keep myself from growling. "Listen, I talked to mom. Your ticket to come out here is for tomorrow afternoon. Hope that's not too early." He said, sounding happier and happier. My smile grew and my chest ballooned in happiness.

"Of course not! Wait, am I just visiting?" I asked. When he didn't answer, I started to get worried.

"Nope! Better get packin lil sis. You're moving to California!" I shrieked and jumped up, bursting with happiness.

"I'll talk to you later! I love you Jake. I love you so so so much!" I exclaimed.

"I love you too. See you soon." We hung up and I turned on my stereo as my mom brought me up some boxes.

"I took the liberty to get these for you. Better hurry! You have a lot to pack! Jake's gonna get you a new bed and new furniture, it's just your clothes and other things like that you need to take." She informed me. I nodded vigorously and got to work packing.

I fell asleep that night in an empty room.

"Kat get up! Your plane leaves in two hours. You need to be there in half an hour! Get up!" My mom shook my leg. I jumped out of bed and got dressed very quickly. I loaded my things into her car and she drove me to the airport.

"Bye mom...I'll miss you." Tears rose to my eyes as I realized I would be leaving her. She hugged me tightly and came with me to check-in. We checked in my boxes and luggage and then I was off through security. When I finally got through security, I sat down and called Jake.

"Hello?" He answered. I could hear voices in the background. One stood out in particular. It was deep. It was Andy Six. "Hello?" Jake asked. I shook my head out of my stupor.

"Sorry! Hey, I just got through security." I informed him. The voices in the background got louder and then suddenly they were super loud.

"You're on speaker. GUYS SHUT UP!" He shouted. The screaming quieted and then his beautiful voice floated through the speakers.

"Hey there. I'm Andy. Jake won't shut up about you." He chuckled as if remembering some inside joke.

"Oh really? And is he saying good things about me? If not, I can always get out the photo albums." I threatened.

"No no! No need for that!" Jake exclaimed. I giggled and scratched my head. "Anyyywaaayyyy, when you get here we're all gonna go out for food." He said.

"Great! Can't wait! By the by, Andy, I'm Andromeda, Andi for short." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you Andi." He said. I could hear some sort of a smile in his voice. "I can't wait to meet you face to face. Jake has said a lot of great things about you." I giggled.

"Likewise. Well, I'm gonna go get food. I'll call you, Jake, when I land in Salt Lake City, K?" I asked.

"Alright. I'll be waiting for your call." He said. "'Love you Andi. Have a safe flight."

"Love you too! I will!" I hung up and went to look for food, not looking forward to the long wait ahead of me.

**I know this chapter is kind of rushed. I'm just trying to get her on the plane. :P**

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


	3. You're being selfish

**Hey hey! I know I know, I'm writing ANOTHER chapter! That's a lot for me. XP**

**I don't own anything except Andi, Kassi, and Krista.**

Andy's POV

I rubbed my eyes, looking at the jumbled words floating on the page in front of me. I crumpled it up and threw it across the room, pegging Jake in the head where he was messing with his guitar. He looked up at me, his hazel eyes depressed and dull.

"Jake, tell me what's bugging you." I prompted, walking over to him. He shook his head and looked down at the neck of his guitar. "Jacob Pitts, you will tell me what's wrong or I swear to god..." I threatened.

"I just...don't want Andromeda to come live with me." He said, laying his guitar on the couch next to him and looking at him earnestly. "It wouldn't be fair to her..." I cut him off.

"It wouldn't be fair to her or it wouldn't be fair to **you**?" I prompted. He looked away and I nodded. "You're being selfish." I stood up and walked out of the living room and into my bedroom.

**Super short chapter! **

**Love it? Hate it? Want me to add anything to it. REVIEW! :D**


	4. I Hate Scary Movies!

**The last chapter didn't really count as a chapter, I know. I'll try to make this one longer. **

**I don't own anything except for Andi, Kassi and Krista**

Andi's POV

Instead of calling Jake in Salt Lake City like I'd said I was going to, I flew straight until I got to California. It was late and I was tired and cranky, so when Jake answered the phone, I was pissed.

"Hello?" He answered groggily.

"You're supposed to be here." I said flatly. I heard a thump and him curse.

"Sorry Andi! I'll be there soon!" He exclaimed and I heard keys jangling in the background.

"Yeah well, hurry." I said, then hung up. I got my bags and went to wait for Jake to come. He finally did. Took him long enough.

"Andi!" He exclaimed as I walked up to him. He swung me into a hug. I didn't return it. He set me down with a confused expression. "Andi, what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Andy's right." I said. "You're being selfish." I brushed past him, rolling my heavy suitcase over his foot on purpose.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he rushed to catch up with me.

"Don't play dumb with me." I said haughtily as he unlocked the door and I shoved my luggage in the back. "You butt dialed me earlier." I said. His confused expression cleared up and turned apologetic.

"Andi-" I cut him off.

"Just drive." I pointed at the road. He turned to the windshield. The ride to his house was awkward and silent. He opened the door and I brought all my boxes and crap inside.

"Um, we haven't had time to get you a bed, so you can sleep on the couch..." He trailed off. I laid on the couch. He stroked my hair. "I'm sorry." He whispered before walking upstairs.

I wasn't sure why this was bothering me so much. It just...was.

"Hey." I rolled off of the couch in surprise, my arms flailing around as I landed on the floor. Andy Six leaned over me, stifling his laughter as he pulled me up. "So you're Andi." He smiled, extending his hand.

"I'm Andy." I shook his hand, grinning, my earlier anger forgotten. His ice blue eyes gazed into me, smoldering me and making it impossible to breathe. A grin rose on his face as my cheeks turned red. "Your cheeks are giving you away." He smiled softly, stroking his finger down my cheek. I bit my lip and nodded, staring into his eyes.

His phone had to ruin the moment. He pulled his hand away from my cheek to answer it. He cleared his throat and pressed the green button.

"Hey babe." He held a finger up to me and walked into the next room. Of course he would have a girlfriend! Why would I think he wouldn't?

I went to the bathroom and changed into my green pajama pants and black tank top. I came back out and he was on the couch.

"Sorry about that." He smiled sheepishly. I shrugged and threw my toiletries on top of my large suitcase.

"It's cool..." I said, sitting on the couch next to him with a sigh.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked me suddenly, his blue eyes lighting up with excitement. I nodded vigorously.

"Absolutely!" I chirped. He crawled to the DVD player and put a movie in. I couldn't see what it was, but when the beginning credits rolled on, I knew it was going to be a scary movie.

I **hate** scary movies.


	5. Did you feel it?

**Here are ages for anyone who's wondering**

**Andromeda: 18**

**Andrew: 19**

**Jake: 24**

**Jinxx: 22 (I don't know how old he really is, so I just made it up)**

**Ash: 25**

**CC: 22 (again, I don't know how old he really is)**

**Into the story!**

Andi's POV

I **love **scary movies. Somehow throughout the duration of the night, I ended up falling asleep **on Andy's shoulder!**

I woke up the next morning to my head resting on his stomach. I felt his rock hard abs under my ear as I slept. His chest moved up and down slowly as he slept. His arms were wrapped around my body, which was curled up next to him. My arms were loosely wrapped around his waist.

He moved a little bit and I looked up. His eyes widened with realization and he leaped off of the couch.

"Shit. I have a girlfriend. I have a girlfriend, Andromeda." I watched him pace around the living room, his finger running through his silky hair.

"You had to feel something." I said softly. He looked at me. "Anything like what I felt. That shock." I said. He knelt on the floor next to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't." He looked at me apologetically. I stood up without another word and got clothes for today, going into the bathroom with a frown on my face.

**I know. Another super short chapter. :/**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	6. Author's note: PLEASE HELP MEE!

**I'm having a dilemma here guys. I know that personally, when I'm reading a FanFic, I don't read author's notes, but I really need your guyses help. I told the guy I like that I liked him and he responded with "Oh Ok."**

**What the crap? What the hell does that mean? Please help me out. Please please please help me our here guys! I'm digging myself a hole here that I just can't get out of...**


	7. I can't feel my body

**Thanks for the help guys. Back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Veil Brides, unfortunately...**

**I think I might steal Andy Six. ;P **

Andy's POV

I clutched my hair in my hands. The problem was, I **did** feel that shock that Andi had. I had felt the shock as her small arms wrapped around my waist. I had felt it as she had whimpered into my chest, eyes shut tightly.

I could tell right away that she was going to be someone who hated scary movies. The sick part? I had chosen it on purpose. So she would be scared. So she would cower into my chest. I'm a sick person, I know.

The door opened and I looked up. Jake stood in the doorway, a disapproving look etched across his face.

"I know Jake. You're mad at me. I'm a complete idiot. I'm an ass. You don't have to tell me things I already know." I said. He shook his head.

"Why did you lead her on?" He asked me, sitting on my bed. I looked up, rubbing my eyes.

"I don't know." I whispered. He stood up abruptly and walked to my door.

"I do." And then he left. Without telling me anything. I screamed loudly, flinging a pillow at the door. Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door.

"WHAT?" I screamed in anger. The door opened and Andi poked her head in, fear flashing in her eyes before they turned soft. "I'm not in the mood, Andi." I moaned, shoving a pillow over my face and wishing I could die. Her soft hand rested on my arm and my breath hitched.

"I understand. I just wanted you to know that no matter what, I'm here for you." She smoothed my ruffled hair down. "Always." She whispered and then she was gone. I could no longer feel her warmth. And that hurt more than anything else I was feeling right now.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered hollowly. My girlfriend, a girl named Rachel, spoke on the other end.

"Are you ok, Andy?" She asked softly. It wasn't the same. It wasn't the same kind of softness that **she** used.

"Yeah. Just thinking. What's up, Rach?" I asked, trying to distract myself from thought of the girl downstairs.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk?" She asked. There was something in her voice. I couldn't detect it though.

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you at the park in five. Talk to you later, babe." I hung up, standing up and brushing my hair down. I thumped down the stairs, keys jangling in my hand.

"I'm going out with Rachel." I informed the two sibling sitting on the couch. Jake looked up at me and nodded, but Andi continued to look away, her head barely moving as she nodded. She sniffled once and that's when I knew she was crying. I pretended not to know as I practically ran out the door. When I got to my car, I screamed and sped out of the driveway.

It all happened so fast. One minute, I was driving down the road. The next, my car was flipped over and I couldn't feel my body. Then my world went black.

**Writing this part actually made me kind of...sad.**

**SO! I'm going to see Black Veil Brides soon and I am SOO excited. I've seen them once before, but in my excitement, I FORGOT TO TAKE PICTURES! I was SOOO mad at myself when I got home. I was like: WTF! IDIOT!**

**But they signed my shirt, so it was cool.**

**Also, I've decided that the summer between my senior year and my freshman year of college, I'm going to be a groupie and, if they're on tour, follow them around. Maybe they'll start to recognize me and maybe I'll become in the "friend zone." Just a writers dream. Haha. Anyway...**

**REVIEW! **


	8. I walked away from it

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! 3 Thanks for the great suggestions! :D **

**This chapter is an idea from BlackRoseVamp! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Veil Brides, any Black Veil Bride songs or anything else to do with BVB.**

Rachel's POV

"Andy!" I screamed, leaping out of my car. Sirens blared around us and lights flashed, but all I could see was his angelic face. His ice blue eyes flickered open. "Andy, are you ok?" I breathed, taking his cold hand in mine.

"Andromeda..." He whispered. "Don't worry Andromeda, I'll be fine." He whispered, his eyes flickering.

"Andromeda? Who is..." I was dragged away from him by the paramedics. "No! Stop!" I yelled, struggling in their arms.

"Miss, calm down." One of the paramedics pushed me towards my car. I climbed in and blindly followed the ambulance, lost in thoughts. We roared into the Emergency Room entrance. I followed the doctors as they went to his room. They hooked up tubes. So many tubes.

"I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room." The doctor pushed me out and closed the door. I sat down, picking up a magazine. I couldn't read. I was too distracted.

Suddenly, the door opened. I looked up. It was Jake with another girl. She was...beautiful. She had black hair and bottle blue eyes. Tears rolled down her delicate cheeks. Her bangs fell over one of her eyes.

"Rachel!" Jake called jogging over to me. "How you doing?" he asked me softly. I shrugged. Thing was, I really didn't know.

"Andy said something and it made me think..." I trailed off. Jake sat down with a patient expression. "He said 'I'll be ok, Andromeda.' before he was put in the ambulance. Who is that?" I asked him. The girl that was with him raised her hand.

"I am." She said softly. Anger rushed through me. I clenched my teeth and stood up. Suddenly, the doctor came out.

"One person can go in." The doctor said. The girl, Andromeda, opened her mouth. I cut her off.

"I'll go." I said fiercely. "I am, after all, his girlfriend." The girl nodded, sitting down next to Jake. I walked into Andy's room. His pale face stared at me. I sat down on the bed next to him, covering his hand with mine. "Hey babe. How are you feeling?" I asked. He bit down on his lip then looked back up at me. He didn't answer. "Andy...I don't think you and I should be together anymore." I said softly.

"Rachel..." He breathed. I put my finger on his lips. His soft lips.

"Andy, you called me Andromeda. You obviously like this girl." His breath blew on my finger. I pulled it away. He watched me silently as I left the room. "Goodbye Jake...for good." And I walked away from him. It was over.

**Yay! Rachel is out of the picture!**

**Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


	9. We Unite Over Your Ashes

**I know I've fallen behind! I'm sorry I'm sorry! Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BVB or anything to do with them**

Andi's POV

I scribbled out the words on the paper and tossed it across the room, groaning. I looked down at my bass neck and watched my fingers as they replayed the pattern that I had come up with. I just needed words! Suddenly, the door opened. I looked up from the neck. Ash stood in the doorway. I smiled and waved him in.

"I heard you playing from the hall and thought I might stop in." He sat on the floor next to me. "You're pretty good. Whatcha doin?" He asked.

"Trying to write a song. I've never been good at lyrics. I always try to find an experience I've had before, but it never works." I ran my finger down the neck. It made a funny sound, so I giggled and did it again. He chuckled. "Anyway, got any advice for a novice?" I asked, looking back up at him.

"Just...think. It'll come to you. I promise." He patted my head and left me alone. I sighed and took my bass off, laying back and closing my eyes.

I lost myself in a sea of thoughts.

**I know it's real short. :/**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	10. Love Stinks

**Hey guys! I'm gonna try to make this one longer. ;P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything BVB**

Ashley's POV

I leaned against Andi's door, my eyes closed as thoughts rushed around my head. What** was** that? That shock? I leaned my head against the door when suddenly, a beautiful voice came from inside her room.

_ Confusion_

_ Thoughts rushing around my head_

_ What does it mean?_

_ How do you see_

_ What to do_

I walked away from her door trying not to scream in frustration. I ran into Andy in the hallway. He shoved me playfully.

"Jeez Ash. Get in the way much?" He asked jokingly. I smiled, distracted, and tried to get past him. "Wait. Ash, what's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing, just...confusion." I said mysteriously and walked away from him. I walked past Jake asleep on the couch and out the front door. I climbed on my motorcycle and sped away. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't really care. I was just driving.

I came to a secluded forest. I climbed off of my motorcycle and hiked through the trees. I came to a small break in the trees. The sun filtered through the trees. I laid down and let my thoughts take over. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

**Please don't hate me! I'm developing writers block. That's why a lot of the chapters are really short. :/**

**Also, I'm sick right now. :/**

**I 3 you all!P**


	11. I fell down a hill

**I promise, this one is longer! PROMISE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing BVB**

Andi's POV

"I'm going out!" I called up the stairs. Andy appeared at the top, an expression of surprise on his face.

"With who?" He asked, thumping down the stairs and coming to a swift stop in front of me.

"With myself, smart one." I shoved his chest playfully. "I'll be back sometime later." I called as

I walked out the door. I looked at my keys in my hand, then back up to my huge pickup truck before pushing them in my pocket and walking away from the house towards where I'd seen a forest. I walked down the street. Traffic got more and more sparse before it completely disappeared. I finally reached the forest. I stepped into the trees and just started walking, lost in thoughts.

Suddenly, I tripped over a root and tumbled to the ground. A whimper escaped me as I looked up and realized I had no clue where I was.

As I tried to stand up, my foot slipped down a slope and I started rolling. I wrapped my arms around my neck to protect myself, screams ripping their way out of my throat. When I reached the bottom, I uncurled and laid flat on the ground, small cries of pain coming out of my mouth. I pulled my pant leg up and looked at my leg. I let out another whimper. Blood ran down my leg from a large scratch on my knee. I tried to stand up and ended up toppling to the ground.

_What am I gonna do?_

Ash's POV

"Ash..." She whispered, reaching her hand out to me. I tried to grab it, but she yanked her arm back, laughing cruelly. "You think I would like **you**?" She laughed. I looked down, trying not to show the tears that had appeared in my eyes.

A scream ripped through my ears. My eyes shot open and I jumped to my feet. I sprinted towards the sound, the only thought in my head being to save this person. I came to a hill and looked down. The person I saw made me cringe in fear.

"Andi!" I called, sliding down the hill on my feet. (A.N. Ninja Ash!)

"Ash." She croaked, reaching her hand out for me. I took it and pressed it in between mine. I then picked her up, bridal style, and started walking back towards Jake's house.

We finally made it to Jake and Andy's house. (A.N. I don't know if they really live together, but in my story, they do!)

I kicked open the door. Andy jolted up from his spot on the couch with wide eyes. I grunted as I laid Andi down on the couch.

"What happened?" He exclaimed. Jake came in with gauze and antiseptic spray.

"She fell down a hill." I said, sitting on the floor next to her and smoothing her hair down. "It's gonna be ok, sweetie." I whispered.

**Better? I realized that part of the reason my chapters are so short is because I switch points of view a lot. :P**

**Thanks for all the good reviews!**


	12. Author's note: I'M SO SO SORRY!

**You hate me. I know it. I know I know I know! I'M SO SORRY! I've been not great lately. My boyfriend just broke up with me and I was a mess from that, then there's stuff going on with my brother and my dad and just a whole lotta crap. Of course, that's not an excuse. I'm very super sorry and I hope you continue to read, even though I'm an idiot. I still love you all and I'm super sorry.**


	13. Holding Her Together

Andy's POV

I clenched my fists in anger as Ash stroked her hair. An emotion rushed through me and I was shocked. Was I **jealous?** I was. I realized that I was jealous. I was jealous every time Ash touched her. Every time he looked at her as if she was the only thing in this world. I was even more jealous whenever she smiled at him. That special smile that she usually only used when she was talking to me.

I ground my teeth together as he whispered soothing words in her ear. Jake finally pushed him aside with a hard glare at him and I was thankful. He looked over at me and nodded. He understood. I bobbed my head at him once to show my gratitude.

Suddenly, Andi cried out in pain. I dropped to my knees next to Jake and took her hand. She squeezed it as Jake cleaned out her cut. She whimpered again and I winced. Jake finished dressing her wound and she let out a small breath.

"Ash, let's go get some take out." Jake said. Ash looked like he was about to argue, but Jake pushed him towards the door. "Let's go." He said in his 'don't-mess-with-me' voice. I watched the door shut behind them, then I turned back to Andi. She was looking at me through half closed eyes.

"Andy?" She asked blearily. I sandwiched her hand between my two and stared into her eyes. "What happened?" She asked, struggling to sit up. I helped her, then grabbed a blanket from the back of a nearby arm chair and laid it over her.

"You fell down a hill, hun." I said softly. She stared at me with a shocked expression. "And Ash brought you back." At the mention of Ash's name, I growled inwardly.

"Oh…I'm sorry." She said, staring at me with wide eyes. I looked at her in confusion.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked. She shrugged and looked down before looking back up at me.

"Because you seem angry and a little bit worried. I didn't mean to make anyone worry. I don't like when people worry about me." She answered. "Why are you angry? Are you angry with me? Did I do something wrong?" She asked. I let out a shaky laugh as she stared at me with those smoldering green eyes.

"I'm not angry with you, per se." I said, not going into detail. She bit her lip and looked down.

"Oh…" She trailed off. Then I realized what I had said.

"I mean I'm not angry with you at all!" I hurried to correct my mistake. "I'm a little bit miffed at Ash, but I could never be angry with you." I said truthfully. She looked up at me.

"Why are you miffed at Ash? What did he do?" She asked curiously. I was in a panic. How could I tell her without telling her how I felt about her?

"There's this girl. She's amazing and perfect, but we both want to date her." I said, choosing my words carefully. Her face fell.

"Oh…" she mumbled. I nodded silently, sitting on the floor next to her. We sat in an awkward silence. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Jinxx barged in.

"JAKE!" He shouted, then saw me sitting on the floor and Andi lying on the couch. "Oh hey. This must be Jake's sister, huh?" He asked. I nodded quietly. "Where's Jake?" He asked.

"Getting takeout with Ash." I practically growled the name out. Why did his name keep coming up? Jinxx shrugged and sat on the floor next to me.

"I'm gonna wait here for him, k?" He asked. I shrugged. He looked over at me for a bit longer before looking at Andi, asleep in front of us. "So why are you angry with Ash?" He asked suddenly. I just motioned to Andi in front of us. "Ah. Got it." He said. I nodded. "That sucks, man. Have you talked to him?" I shook my head. "Well, Ash may be hard headed and stubborn, but he is reasonable and I'm sure if you just talk to him, he'll listen." I was about to respond, but Jake and Ash chose the perfect time to come in, carrying Panda Express bags. Jake slammed the door shut and Jinxx and I stood up.

"I was just about to call you, Jinxx." Jake said, waving his phone in the air before tossing it onto the counter with his keys. "We got food for you and CC too." He said. Suddenly, CC walked in. I rolled my eyes. There was a rustling behind me and I turned around. Andi was sitting up, her feet flat on the floor and her hair in a mess. I chuckled silently and held my hand out to her. She took it and I pulled her up. She smiled at me as I escorted her to the kitchen, holding her weight so she wouldn't have to walk on her bad knee. Ash glanced at me with an apologetic expression before motioning me to follow him. I helped Andi sit down before following him upstairs and into my room.

"If you had talked to me, we wouldn't be here right now." He said as soon as I closed the door, sitting on my bed. "Listen, Andy, I know that you like her. A lot more than me, probably. I understand. You can have her man." I was astonished. "You don't have to say anything. You always let us get the girls. It's your turn now." He grinned and stood up, patting me on the back. "Sides', she's too young for me anyway." He let out a barking laugh and walked back downstairs. I followed him in a daze. We walked into the kitchen where everyone was eating. I sat next to Andi and grabbed my box, opening it and digging in. I realized a few minutes later that Andi hadn't eaten anything. Instead, she was pushing the food around with her fork, resting her cheek on her fist.

"What's wrong, Andi?" I asked, loud enough for the guys to hear. They looked up and realized that she hadn't eaten anything. She shook her head, looking down and that's when I saw them. There were tears dripping down her cheek and splashing onto the table. "Andi, why are you crying? What happened? Are you in pain?" I threw questions at her.

"Not from my knee." She whispered, dropping her fork and wrapping her arms around her stomach, as if she was trying to hold herself together. Her body wracked with silent sobs and before I could do anything, she fled to her room. We sat in silence, staring at the empty seat where she had sat. Only one question floated around in my head.

Who had caused her so much pain?


	14. Away From My Home

Andi's POV

I sat in my room, clutching my stomach. It felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest. By a guy that I had only known for a day!

As I lied on my bed, his words floated in my mind. _She's amazing and perfect._ Those words hurt me more than anything anyone had ever said to me. And people had said a lot of things to me.

The memories resurfaced. Memories that I had worked hard to bury came rushing to the surface, much to my dismay.

_-Flashback-_

_ "Hey Andi!" Ray shouted, running at me full speed. I giggled and braced myself. As she reached me, I threw my arms around her and hugged her full force. "Andi, I have some really bad news." She said, suddenly sad. I stepped back to look at her in confusion. "I'm moving…" She trailed off, bursting into tears and burying her head in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and sobbed with her._

_-End Flashback-_

That was one of the worst days of my life. Things got bad after that. Without Ray, people started shunning me. They started calling me things like freak, emo, and cutter. I stopped eating as much as I had. I started to get into things like cigarettes and alcohol. I had my very first drink with a few of my 'friends' one night at a party. I was depressed and didn't know what I was thinking. After that first drink, I kept having more and more. I got addicted to it. I couldn't stop drinking. Then came the rebelling. I started skipping school to smoke and drink. I vandalized people's property. I got angry at everyone and I yelled at everyone who said anything to me. I started getting into fights. Needless to say, I became very acquainted with the cops.

That's the whole reason I moved here. I moved here to get a fresh start. To get away from the pain.

I scoffed bitterly. To get away from the pain. Like that was ever going to happen. My past was always going to follow me. It was always going to haunt me. No matter what. A loud ripping noise tore through my thoughts. It took a wild moment of panic to realize that the noise had been me sobbing, loud screaming sobs that tore through the silence of the house. My door burst open and Jake was in my room in a matter of seconds, gathering me in his arms and cradling me gently against his chest.

"Shh shh. It's ok. It's all ok." He whispered. His futile gestures made me sob more. He didn't know why I came here. He didn't know of the drinking or smoking or vandalism. I fear that if he ever found out, he would shun me, just like everyone else. I fear he would kick me out of his house and tell me to never come back. I couldn't handle that. He was the only thing I had left. Another side of me argued. I had to tell him. He had to know why I was here. He needed to know why I made the sudden decision to live with him. He needed to know what had happened to his little sister.

After I had calmed down, everyone was in my room, sitting on my floor. I looked up at Jake. I had ruined his shirt with my salty tears, but right now I was only worried about how he would react.

"I need to tell you guys." I said, breaking the silence that had settled around us. "You need to know why I came here." I took a deep breath and pushed Jake away from me. "Last year, my best friend, Ray, moved away. After that, everyone started shunning me and calling me a freak and a cutter and emo. I started getting into some things that maybe I shouldn't have. I started drinking. I started smoking. I started vandalizing people's property." I looked down, twiddling my thumbs. "I got addicted to it. I skipped school. I hung out with the wrong people. I moved here to get away from it." I said quietly. "But I can't." I whispered. "My past will always haunt me. It's not something I'm proud of, but the scars will always be there." I said softly, tugging my hoodie sleeves down. Before I knew what he was doing, Jake had grabbed my left wrist and pushed the sleeve up. I saw the small scars that littered my wrist. The small marks of my past. He threw my wrist down angrily and stalked out of my room without a word. I blinked the tears out of my eyes and looked away. I couldn't meet the eyes of any of the other band members.

Suddenly, a soft hand was holding my wrist. The same wrist that Jake had grabbed. Andy's thumb stroked softly over the scars.

"Why?" He asked. I clenched my teeth, yelling at myself not to cry anymore. I had to be strong.

"Because life gets hard." Was all I said before I yanked my wrist away and went to my closet. I grabbed my duffel bag and started packing some clothes and my toiletries. Only the necessities.

"Andi, where are you going?" CC asked, his hand brushing my arm as I swept past him towards the window. I slung my duffel bag over my shoulder as I yanked the window open and looked back at him.

"I dunno. A place." I shrugged and swung my feet out. I sat on the window sill. I gave a small wave to the four guys in my room before pushing myself out of the window. I landed, bending my knees and small shock ran up my legs. I straightened up and started walking down the street, away from my brother. Away from my home.


	15. She left

**Hey guys! Another chapter! Yay! :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing BVB**

Jake's POV

I sat on the couch with my head in my hands. Suddenly, my band mates came running down the stairs, all yelling my name. I stood up quickly.

"WHAT?" I screamed over them. They all shut up and Andy stepped forward, holding out Andi's bracelet. I took it, confused.

"She left."

My world fell apart. I was confused and lost. What would I do without Andi? These past few years had been hard enough and now she was gone. The bad part? I had made her leave. I had caused her to go.

Past memories flew through my head.

_-Flashback, age 13-_

_ "How was school, honey?" Mom exclaimed as I walked in, dripping wet. It was pouring rain outside._

_ "Horrible." I muttered, running past her and upstairs before I started crying. I couldn't cry in front of people. I could only cry when I was alone. _

_When I came into my room, I stopped dead. My walls had crayon all over them. "ANDROMEDA!" I shouted. My little sister skipped in, holding her box of Crayola crayons tightly to her chest with a happy expression on her face. "What did you do to my walls?" I nearly growled at her. Her excited expression dropped and tears rose to her eyes._

"_You don't like it?" She asked, her lower lip quivering. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "I did it specially for you." She said quietly._

"_Get out." I said gruffly. She stood, not comprehending. "GET OUT!" I roared. She screamed and rushed out of my room, dropping her crayons as she fled from me. I picked them up and threw them out the door after her before falling onto my bed face first. I rolled over and picked up the small kitchen knife. I fingered the cold blade and looked down at my unmarked wrists before setting the knife back down. It wasn't worth it._

_About a half an hour later, there was a timid knock at my door. I sighed and rolled over, setting down the book I was reading. I stood up and opened the door. Andromeda stood at my door with red puffy eyes. I knew she had been crying and I knew that I had caused it. She silently held out a piece of paper to me. I took it and she walked away without saying anything. I closed my door, throwing the paper on the floor and going back to my bed. I laid back, folding my hands under my head._

"_Jake, dinner!" My mom called a few minutes later. I stood up and walked out of my room, closing the door. Dinner was short and uneventful. We ate in silence until I stood up._

"_Did you read it?" Andromeda's small voice asked me. I turned to her._

"_Read what?" I asked coldly. She looked down at her plate before looking back up at me._

"_The note that I gave you?" She asked. I shook my head and walked upstairs. I couldn't look at her and see that disappointed, dejected look. I couldn't stand it when my sister was sad, especially not when I caused it. When I got into my room, I picked up the neglected piece of paper. I flipped it over and it had a picture that she had drawn of her and I together, holding hands in a field. Above the picture, it said 'Im sory. I love you, Jake.' I smiled and placed it carefully in my desk._

_-End Flashback-_

_-Flashback, age 18-_

_ "Bye mom." I said sharply and walked out of the door with my small suitcase. I threw it into the trunk of my car and slammed it shut. Before I could climb into my car, Andi ran out looking panicked._

_ "Jake wait!" She screamed, running towards me. I opened my arms and she ran to me, throwing her arms around my torso. "I'll miss you so much." She whispered, sniffling. I rubbed her back._

_ "I'm always a call away, Andi. You know that." I said. She nodded into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and gently detached her arms from around me. "I'll miss you, little sis. Love ya." I said. She waved with her right hand, rubbing her cheek with her left hand._

_ "I love you too, Jake. I'll miss you so much." She whispered and then I drove away from my life. Away from my sister. Away from my home. _

**So, what do you think? REVIEW! :D**


	16. Jinxx!

**Hey guys, it's me. :) SO! Life is good! One of my best friends hurt me today, though. He pushed me into the lockers. :( But, he gave me a big hug after and said sorry, so it was ok. :P Anyway! To the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything BVB related**

Andy's POV

I rubbed my hand down my face as Jake paced in front of us. "Well, what do we do?" He exclaimed angrily. I shrugged and he stopped, glaring at me. I looked up at him with a confused expression. "Don't just sit there and shrug!" He shouted. "You care about her too, Andy! Don't pretend you don't! We all see it! And don't brush it off like nothing! We can all see the way you look at her! The way you smile at her as if she's a god damn angel!" He shouted angrily. My eyes flew open as wide as they could go. "That's right, Biersack! I've been watching you! I see it and I still don't do anything about because I also see the way she looks at you." His voice got weaker. "The way she smiles at you. As if you were the only light in the darkest world ever. As if you were the only thing holding her to the Earth." His voice broke and tears rolled down his cheeks. He sunk onto the couch next to me and leaned back, his head flopping back. I patted his back and sighed.

"Let's all go out, go different ways. She can't have gotten far." I sighed. CC shook his head, walking over to us from staring out the window.

"It's pouring cats and dogs out there. We'd better find her soon." He said worriedly. Jake groaned. Ash pulled him off of the couch and dragged him to the door, pushing him out. We followed him out of the door and into the pouring rain. CC was right. It was really raining. That scared me even more.

"I don't like this." Jinxx looked up, shielding his eyes against the rain with his hand. "I don't like her being out in this." He scowled and dropped his eyes, staring at Jake. "You, Ash, and CC go that way," he pointed down the left side of the street, "And Andy and I will go this way." He pointed down the right side of the street. Jake, CC, and Ash climbed into Jake's car and sped away. Jinxx and I climbed into mine and went the other way. It was silent in the car until Jinxx broke it. "You really like her, huh?" He asked. I nodded, tears stinging in my eyes. I blinked them away angrily. "We will find her." Jinxx said. Suddenly, a large shape appeared in the road on the ground. I slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car, running up to the shape. I dropped to my knees, brushing Andi's hair out of her eyes. They were closed. Her eyeliner ran down her face from the rain.

"Jinxx!" I yelled as he climbed slowly out of the car. His eyes were wide and he was staring at something looming ahead of us. I looked up just in time to see a dark shape and hear Jinxx's scream before everything went black.

**Review! :D**


	17. Someone killed his puppy

**Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm super sorry. :/ But here's the next chapter! :D**

Jinxx's POV

The hospital doors slammed open and Jake, CC, and Ash ran in. Their hair was wet and dripping on the floor as they looked around wildly. Finally, they saw me and they came up to me, panting.

"What happened?" Jake screamed at me. I flinched away from his harsh tone.

"Some idiot without his lights on hit them." I informed him. He clenched his fists and sat down next to me. Ash and CC took seats around me as well and we all waited in silence, occasionally broken by a cough or someone clearing their throat. It seemed like years before the doctor finally came out, flipping through his clipboard with dark, professional eyes. He looked up at us as he tucked the clipboard under his arm.

"The damage isn't bad. The car was only going 5 miles per hour or so. They'll both be out in a few minutes if you'll be kind as to wait here." He said in a deep voice before walking back the way he had come, clipboard in hand. After a few minutes, Andi and Andy walked out to us. They were holding hands and Andi's eyes seemed just a little bit happier. As soon as she saw us, she ran up to Jake, who had stood up, and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, surprise flashing in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Jake!" She cried, looking up at him with apologetic green eyes. "I won't ever run away again. It was stupid of me." She said. He ruffled her already messy hair affectionately.

"Don't worry kiddo. I forgive you." He smiled down at her as she stepped back from him. She huffed and tried to fix her matted hair before she finally gave up and shrugged.

"Can we go home now, Jake?" she asked. He laughed and nodded, his eyes bright and happy.

"We sure can." He said, chuckling. She grinned and skipped out of the building. We followed her, laughing, but Andy held back. I stopped and waited for him as he dawdled behind us.

"What's up?" I asked him. He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pocket and looking down. "Don't give me that shit, Andy. What's. Wrong?" I said angrily.

"Well, I just can't help but wonder why…" He trailed off and I waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. "Why she would run away in the first place." He finished lamely.

"Ok, now tell me what the real problem is." I said, not convinced. He sighed irritably.

"She told me some things, ok. And they're making me think." He didn't go into anymore detail, instead lengthening his stride and going ahead of me. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

Andy climbed into his car and Andi climbed in next to him. I got in the car with CC, Ash, and Jake. We followed Andy's car back to his house, which wasn't very far away from the hospital. When we got there, we all ran inside to get away from the relentless rain.

As soon as we got inside, Andy went up to his room and didn't come down for the rest of the night, except for dinner. I tried to ask Andi about it, but she was just as confused as me. After dinner, Andi stood up abruptly from the table, not moments after Andy had left.

"I'm going to see what the hell is wrong with Andy." She said, marching upstairs. We all waited silently, but there was no yelling from upstairs, nothing breaking, no sounds of screaming or panic. They weren't fighting, that was for sure.

"Wonder what's going through the kid's head." Ash voiced the thing that I knew everyone was thinking. I put my dish in the sink silently, trying to think of what might be bothering Andy, but I came up blank. Andy had always been a cool, down to Earth guy who rarely got angry. He had never been this quiet. He had never been this depressed. At dinner, he looked like someone had killed his puppy. He hadn't eaten, instead choosing to push his food around on his plate until he'd mumbled that he wasn't hungry and gone back upstairs. I was starting to worry about him. Whatever was bothering my little brother, I would find out. I vowed it.

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! **


	18. I really love him!

**Another chapter! Yay!**

**I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so this is for both these chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BVB, even though I wish I did :( haha**

Andi's POV

"Andy?" I asked, knocking softly on his door. He didn't answer, so I pushed his door open quietly. He was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, unseeing. When I stepped in, his eyes shot down to me and turned soft. He rolled over and stood up, walking over to me. He kicked his door shut and pulled me to his bed silently. I sat down on it as he laid down. He pulled me down next to him and wrapped his arm around my waist, nuzzling his head into my neck. I felt something wet leak onto my neck. I wound my arms around him and rubbed his back as he cried silently into my neck. I didn't know why he was crying, but right now, it didn't matter. Finally, he looked up at me, his eyes red and puffy. He didn't want to talk and I completely understood that, so we just laid on his bed in each other's arms, enjoying the silence and just being together. Some time later, he opened his mouth to talk. His voice came out hoarse and cracked, but still as beautiful as ever.

"Sorry. I don't know what that was." He said unconvincingly. I brushed his bangs away from his face and gave a small chuckle.

"You and I both know that's a lie, but I won't press you about it." I said softly. He smiled thankfully and I nodded. "I understand, Andy. What it's like." I went on. He gave me a confused look. "I understand that feeling. When you feel like you're completely alone in this world. Like everyone's out to get you." I went on, the words just coming out now. "But you have to know that you're not. You're not alone and no matter what, you'll always have your friends. They'll love you no matter what. **I'll** love you no matter what." I froze. That part wasn't supposed to come out.

"Andi…" He whispered, sounding breathless, like I had knocked the wind out of him. I stuttered some excuse out and clambered off of his bed, fleeing from his room before he could shoot me down. Before he could tell me that he didn't love me. That he didn't feel like that. I ran to my room, shoving past CC who was walking away from the bathroom, and got to my room, slamming the door shut and falling face first onto my new bed that Jake had finally bought me. Tears leaked from my eyes as I berated myself. How could I have been so stupid! How could I have been so careless!

A knock pulled me out of my thoughts. I didn't move. "Andi, it's CC. Can I come in?" He asked. I mumbled something incoherent and heard my door open and close again. Someone sat on my bed and rubbed my back. "What's wrong?" He asked me softly. I didn't answer him, thinking maybe if I just ignored him, he would go away. "I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's wrong." He said, as if he had read my mind. I growled and rolled over, looking up at him.

"I said something to Andy that was really stupid of me." I said. He gave me a confused look and I figured I'd have to tell him for him to get it. "I told him that…that I loved him." I said softly. His expression didn't change. He didn't look surprised.

"Do you really love him or were you just saying it?" He asked. I sighed.

"I really love him, CC!" I wailed, forgetting other people were in the house, namely Andy. "And I don't know what to do!" I cried, bursting into tears and burying my face in my pillow. He rubbed my back.

"I know honey." He said, sounding like he knew exactly what I was going through. "It's hard, I know. But if you really love him, then that's good that you told him." He sounded like he knew something I didn't.

"But you don't understand!" I wailed. "He doesn't love me like I love him and now it's gonna be awkward between us!" I said quieter. "I can't lose my best friend." I whispered. He laid down next to me and took me into his arms.

"Hey, you never know. Maybe he does love you like you love him." He said. I shook my head, buried in his chest. "Look, it's going to work out. I promise." He said comfortingly.

"Thank you." I whispered, wiping my eyes and looking up at the boy who had become almost like my brother. He smiled and gave me another squeeze before getting off of my bed.

"I'm always here if you need to talk." He said to me, smiling. I nodded, giving him a thankful look. He grinned and closed my door softly, leaving me alone with my thoughts, but not for long. Another knock interrupted my train of thought. Before I could call out, the door opened and Andy poked his head in.

"Can I come in?" He asked me cautiously. I nodded silently. He came into my room, closing the door behind him. I sat up and scooted over so that he had room. He took a seat on my bed next to me. He grabbed my hands in his and took a deep breath.

**CLIFFY! xD**

**Review! **


	19. The End!

**Hey guys. I know I'm late. :/ I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BVB**

Andy's POV

I took a deep breath and looked into her delicate green eyes that held so much pain. "Look, Andi, when you said you loved me…" I paused to calm my beating heart and looked deep into her endless eyes. "Did you mean it?" I asked her, my eyes slamming shut as I waited for the answer.

"Yes." She whispered so quietly that I barely heard her. My eyes flew open in surprise. She was looking at the ground and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I…I love you too." She gasped and launched herself at me, throwing her arms around my neck and pressing her lips to mine.

And everyone lived happily ever after! Until tour that is…

**The end! Sequel will be up soon! :)**


	20. AN Please Read

**Hey guys! I wanted to put this A.N. up to let you guys know that I'm starting a new story starring Pierce The Veil. It hasn't gotten any reviews yet, and I'd really appreciate it if you guys would check it out! It's called Bulletproof Love. Thanks soo much guys (:**


	21. An copyright issues

**Alright guys, here's the dealio. I was browsing around on Quizazz, when I saw THIS STORY posted, and SOMEONE ELSE taking credit for it. I don't know about you, but that really pisses me off. I reported her and all that, and left a not-very-nice comment on the story, but I still think that that is seriously dumb and immature.**

**From now on, I WILL NOT be writing on Fanfiction UNTIL they start copywriting the stories posted on their website. I find this to be extremely dumb, and I'm sure that I'm not the only person this has happened to. **

**I'm sorry to say this, but until something is changed, I will be postponing ALL stories posted on here. Thanks so much, and I'm extremely sorry to all of my dedicated readers. **


	22. AN continue reading

**Hey guys! Just posting this as a sort of bulletin thing!**

**IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READING MY STORIES!:**

**The link for my family website is on my profile! If you want to continue to read, check it out. I've only got two stories posted on there, but if you guys review on here, or comment on one of the stories on there I'll keep writing!**

**I really hope you guys continue to read my stories.**

**I WILL ONLY WRITE ON THIS SITE IF YOU GUYS TELL ME TO! If no one is going to check it out, then I probably won't continue to write online.**

**Thanks guys!**

**Your author: Bvbarmy (A.K.A Shannon)**

**P.S. I currently have two stories posted on that site. A BVB one that I wrote a while ago, and an original, but if you guys leave a review on here, or comment on one of the stories letting me know you want me to write, I'll post more on there.**


End file.
